Reunited
by AnimeSmash
Summary: King Marth had just been summoned to the Order of Heroes and he gets to meet his descendants. But when Lucina reminds of an old friend and a "broken" promise, the only thing Marth wishes to do is apologize. Finally, Tiki, all grown up now, has arrived. Will Marth finally get his chance?


**I know that I've been on a really long hiatus, and I'm trying super hard to become active again. In the meantime, here's a one-shot to show y'all that I'm still alive.**

**P.S.- This is the L! Hero Marth.**

**I own nothing but the idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marth wouldn't call himself a hero if he was asked. He would deny it if anyone were to say he was. But here he was in unfamiliar terrain in front of unfamiliar faces, and they were all gawking at him. Four people in front of him were smiling fondly, as well as people scattered throughout the crowd, so the king thought that it was only natural that he should speak. "My name is Marth. For what reason and for whom do you fight? I'd like to understand your ideas of justice."

His words were followed by a gentle smile as the four people, teens Marth noted, walk towards him.

"Welcome King Marth," the blue-haired boy started, shaking the nineteen-year-old's hand. "I am Prince Alfonse and this is my sister, Sharena; our commander, Anna; and our summoner, Kiran. I welcome you to Askr and the Order of Heroes."

"Thank you, Prince Alfonse. If I may be so bold as to ask, why am I here?"

"Why are you here?!" Anna asked, surprised by the teen's words. "You're a legendary hero, King Marth!"

"Legendary Hero? Please, I've done nothing so grand as to earn such a title." He placed his hand on his hip, happy to feel the familiar weight of Falchion at his hip.

"But, King Marth-"

"Let's give him some time, Commander," Alfonse sighed, resting his hand on the redhead's shoulder before turning to the confused Marth. "Take some time to look around. Most everything is labeled to the north of the castle. Sleeping chambers are to the south. I'm sure that yours will be marked after a while. Don't be afraid to call on us if you need anything. Feel free to eat or find some familiar faces. I know that there are a few around."

"Thank you." With that, the five went their separate directions.

* * *

Marth wandered around the castle for a time before finally settling himself in the mess hall. It was empty, much to the blunette's satisfaction. He sat on a bench, placing the Fire Emblem on the table. He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his chin on his palm.

"I must say. That was quite a long sigh, Your Majesty."

Marth jumped, opening his eyes. In front of him stood a blue-haired man and woman, as well as a white-haired man.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

Marth chuckled. "Don't worry about it. And please, there is no need to call me 'Your Majesty'. Just Marth is okay."

"Well then, Marth. I'm pleased to finally meet you. My name is Chrom. This is my daughter, Lucina, and my tactician, Robin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Would you like a seat?"

"Thank you."

Marth waited for the three to sit before he continued. "You said that you were happy to _finally_ meet me. Might I ask why?"

The three exchanged glances. Robin cleared his throat. "I'm sure that Princess Sharena and Prince Alfonse have explained this, but people come from different times and places. We are from the future. These two," he gestured to Chrom and Lucina. "Are your descendants."

"My descendants? That's a bit…odd to think about, I must admit." Marth couldn't hide the blush forming on his cheeks the longer he thought about the situation. He cleared his throat. "Might I ask how long into the future the three of you hail?"

"Well…" Robin scratched the back of his head. "Lucina hails from a future a few years ahead of Chrom and myself, but I suppose you could say about a millennium into the future."

The Hero-King was rendered speechless.

"Hero-King Marth? Are you okay?"

He nodded, facing Lucina. It was only then that he realized how similar the two of them look. "Simply surprised. I would have never expected to meet my descendants from that long into the future. And please, the title of Hero-King isn't necessary."

"In Ylisse, you are paraded as the hero of legend from which our kingdom was founded."

"Well…I'm honored." Marth couldn't help but notice the sword strapped to Chrom's hip. "By chance, could that be Falchion?"

"It is. How did you know?"

"If you are a descendant of mine, I was hopeful that Falchion would still be passed down in our family. It seems I was right. It does look different though."

"Legends have said that Falchion was broken in a war at some point so the prince of the time had it repaired. That's why the hilt is different." Chrom brushed his hand over the Fire Emblem. "Now this has stayed the same across the centuries."

"The Fire Emblem can be a powerful weapon. I doubt that it could be destroyed so easily."

There was a lapse in the conversation before Lucina looked at the king. "Hero-King Marth?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I was just wondering…were you good friends with Tiki? When we met her, she thought I was you. She called me Mar-"

"You've met Tiki?! She's still alive?!" Marth asked, standing from his spot. He gasped, sitting just as fast. "I apologize. Yes…Tiki and I were good friends. I promised her that we would be together forever. I couldn't bring myself to lie to her and I feel awful. I'd love to see your Tiki and apologize."

Chrom sighed. "We didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"No, no! Quite the opposite, actually. I'm…I'm glad that she's still doing okay." Marth sighed without meaning to. "She must've been so lonely and scared after a millennium." He looked between the three. "Thank you for befriending her. I know that it means a lot to her."

"Listen, Marth…" Robin started, though he instantly stopped when Chrom put a hand on his shoulder.

"She was always thinking of you," Chrom finished, smiling at the teen. "I don't think that she thinks you broke your promise."

_"Your Highness?!"_

Marth looked up at the voice with a smile. Lucina gawked. "Is that the Bull and the Panther?!"

"Cain and Abel? Yes, it is." He stood, bowing at the waist. "If you'll excuse me. It was nice to meet you all."

* * *

"You seem down, Marth? Is something the matter?"

"...It's nothing." He sighed, meeting the gaze of his wife. "I promise-"

"I'll have none of that, Marth! I know you well enough to know that something is on your mind." Caeda placed a hand on his, slowly thumbing the back of his hand. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Caeda."

"...That's not what that little princess, Lucina, told me."

"...You talked to her?"

"I did. And she told me about Tiki. Is that what's on your mind?"

"You always knew me so well, Caeda." He crossed his legs under the table, moving his teacup out of the way to rest his other arm on the table. "Did she tell you the whole story?"

"She did. And I don't see how you think Tiki could ever be mad at you. You were like a big brother to her. She loved you with all her heart-"

"Which is why I feel awful for lying to her!"

Despite the situation, Caeda laughed. "You're overreacting, Marth."

"You think?"

_"King Marth! Queen Caeda!"_

The two turned to see Sharena running towards them.

"Princess Sharena! Is something the matter?"

"No. It's just that we're about to do another summon and I wouldn't want you to miss it."

"That's today? But Kiran just did one, didn't he?" Caeda asked, standing, ready to take her leave.

"Yes. But the village that we helped managed to gather a few extra orbs! So Kiran said we could do another one! Come on or you'll miss it!"

The blonde then ran off, leaving a laughing Caeda and a rather confused Marth. The queen of Altea smiled. "Just come. This is how you came here. Maybe we'll see some more people that we know."

* * *

The two arrived just as Kiran placed a green orb in a large stone structure. Marth didn't know who the man was, but other people seemed to be very happy. This continued with another green orb, a blue, followed by a colorless then a red. At this point, Marth couldn't see behind the excited Heroes hoping to be reunited with loved ones, so he simply watched and waited. He saw Kiran put the orb in, but couldn't see the Hero summoned.

He only heard a voice.

"I am Tiki. As a member of the Divine Dragon Tribe, I can turn into a dragon! Some call me the Voice."

Marth froze.

The voice. So familiar yet so unfamiliar to him.

_It can't be her! There's no way! She doesn't sound like that but…She said she was a member of the Divine Dragon Tribe. It has to be!_

He was snapped out of his daze upon hearing her voice again. "Chrom? Lucina? Robin? You're all here too! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"You as well, Lady Tiki," Lucina smiled, making eye contact with Marth from a distance. She smiled as some of the Heroes started to leave. She then looked at her father, who spoke in her place.

"Tiki?"

"Yes, Chrom?"

"I think there's someone here to see you." Chrom met the king's gaze and he shook his head. He wasn't ready.

His initial thought was to run, but Caeda looked at him before taking a few steps forward and whispering, "Take your time, Marth." She then all but ran up to the manakete. "Tiki?"

"Caeda? Oh, Caeda! It's really you!"

The two embraced and Caeda laughed. "Look at you! You've gotten so big!"

"I've missed you so much, Caeda!"

"Well, I'm here now. So I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Tiki laughed before her smile dropped. "Caeda?"

"Yes, dear?"

"...Is Mar Mar here? I really want to talk to him."

"Marth? Well of…" She looked for her husband, shocked to find that he wasn't there.

"I'll go look for him."

Caeda jumped at hearing Chrom's voice in her ear.

"I'll talk to him."

"Okay. Thank you, Chrom."

* * *

"I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I ran."

Marth sat on his bed, running his fingers through his hair. He sighed. "Maybe I should go back. She probably didn't see me so she doesn't know that I ran off. But…"

He looked at the door, half expecting his wife to walk in.

There was a knock instead.

"Marth? It's me. Can I come in?"

The king sighed. "Of course, Chrom." He waited for the other blue-haired lord to enter. He offered in a seat before he started talking again. "Is there a reason that you've come?"

Chrom didn't sugarcoat his response. "Tiki was looking for you. But you ran off before she could see you."

"...I can't bring myself to see her."

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Marth blinked. "So many of us have been telling you that Tiki would be thrilled to see you again. I even told you that she said so herself. But you can't seem to get out of your own head."

"I…" Marth sighed again. "I know…and you're right." He paused. "She really wants to see me that bad?"

"From what she's told me, she loves you, Marth. You're like a big brother to her. I have a sister, two in fact. Trust me when I tell you I know the feeling when I see it."

"All right, Chrom. I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Despite what he said, Marth still couldn't shake off his nerves. From what Robin had told him, Marth had died a long time ago. He shook his head. If anything, he was doing this for Tiki.

He went into the gardens to find Ninian, the male variant of Corrin and Tiki. Corrin was the first to spot him. "King Marth! What brings you here?"

Marth saw Tiki stiffen from behind. "Nothing really. Are you talking about dragonstones?" He walked closer to Tiki, who still hadn't moved from her spot.

"Would you like to join us, King Marth?" Ninian asked, scooting over to make a spot on the grass for him.

"That's not necessary, Ninian. I just came to say hello." He crouched, now directly behind Tiki and whispered in her ear._ "Hello, Tiki. It's nice to see you again."_

The manakete gasped, turning sharply. "Mar Mar? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Tiki. It's me."

"Oh, Mar Mar!" The king soon found himself on the ground with a manakete on top of him.

He smiled, slowly sitting up, not even realizing that Corrin and Ninian had left. "Easy there, Tiki…" He held her at arm's length. "It's great to see you."

The green-haired dragon smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. "I've missed you, Mar Mar. You've been gone a really long time."

"I'm sorry, Tiki." He then proceeded to stroke her hair. "Look how big you've gotten."

"I know! I'm a grown woman now!"

"I see." His smile dropped and he hugged the manakete tight against his chest. "I'm sorry, Tiki."

"What for?"

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I'm sorry for leaving you…" He felt his own tears coming. "I'm…I'm sorry for everything."

"There's no need to apologize, Mar Mar." It was her turn to stroke his hair. "I knew that you and Caeda would have to leave me one day. But ever since, I've watched your descendants come and go. Each prince reminded me of you a little. It gave me peace…But I'm glad I get to see the real Mar Mar again."

"...Tiki."

Marth wasn't typically one to cry. His father always told him that it was a sign of weakness. But right now, at this moment in time, it was just him and Tiki.

So he let it out.

All his pent up frustration and anger from over the years.

He sobbed on Tiki's shoulder, letting the manakete comb through his hair.

They stayed like that for a while, with Marth repeatedly whispering a soft apology while Tiki reassured him that he didn't do anything wrong.

Marth didn't know how long he and Tiki had been sitting in the gardens, but he soon found himself without tears left to cry. He sighed, looking up at Tiki again. "Tiki…I want to make a new promise."

"And what's that?"

"As long as the Order of Heroes needs our service, I won't leave you again. I can't promise anything afterward but-"

Tiki snuggled into Marth's chest with a giggle. "I'd like that, Mar Mar. Our new promise!"

"Yes, our new promise. Now, come," he stood and offered his hand to the manakete. "I'm sure everyone will be excited to see you all grown up."

Tiki took his hand, placing her head on his shoulder as they walked. "I love you, Mar Mar."

"I love you too, Tiki."

* * *

**Hey, y'all! Like I said above, I'm trying really hard to update but I've lost inspiration. I'll pick them back up as soon as I can.**

**This might stay a one-shot, but I might make this a collection of stories. Who knows?**

**Anyway, look out for more updates. See u guys l8tr!**


End file.
